Tis the Season
by Fruipit
Summary: Sokka/Toph Christmas shenanigans! Sokka takes it upon himself to teach Toph (who has no idea) all about the wonders of the holiday season! Rating subject to change, updated daily. You know the drill.
1. Mistletoe

"... I don't get it."

Frustrated, Sokka almost slapped his head - before he caught himself. It wasn't Toph's fault that she had a sheltered childhood. The childish part of him reared up in protest - sheltered didn't even cover it. What kind of person grows up without Christmas? He had been absolutely mortified to learn that she had no idea what it was, or any of the traditions and custom that went along with it. As the leader of their group, Sokka had taken it upon himself to educate the younger girl in the ways of the world, like how to eat a full Christmas lunch without throwing up, and the idea behind the presents.

"Okay, which part don't you get exactly?" He actually didn't sound as irritated as he felt, and wondered whether he actually _was_ annoyed with Toph, or with himself for not being able to share the joy of the season the way his own mother had introduced him to it.

"Well, for one thing, I don't think it's fair that if I stand under a plant with someone, I have to kiss them. Actually, I don't get the whole affinity with nature. Why do we have to decorate a tree, either? It's not like I can actually see it, and it smells funny." She crinkled up her nose, and Sokka found it difficult not to laugh at her antics. Trust Toph to complain about some of the best parts of Christmas, besides the presents, food, building snowmen, food, spending time with each other unwrapping presents, and the food.

"Did I tell you the story about the mistletoe?" he asked, and Toph shook her head. A wide grin formed on Sokka's face at the news, and he made himself comfortable on the lounge.

He supposed it was lucky they were spending Christmas in Ba Sing Se, even though it was winter. Typically, he celebrated Christmas in summer, but even with the snow and cool breeze, it would still be warmer than it was in the Southern Water Tribe. He was used to snow all year round there - this was a nice change. Toph, unfortunately, wasn't so lucky. Gaoling was further south, and she had grown up in an almost tropical climate. Unused to the cool weather, she had decided to curl up inside almost every article of clothing she owned, plus all the sheets. She was literally a pink face in a mound of cloth.

Without asking, or making any comment on it at all, Toph plopped down on the lounge next to him. Sokka felt her push into him slightly, and he couldn't help the small squeak as she readjusted the blankets to cover both of them.

"Toph, what- what are you doing?" He gulped once, unprepared for her to look towards him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm getting warm. Why? I'm comfortable now, so if you have to pee, you have to hold it in." Sokka could only sigh.

"Are you ready?"

With a nod from Toph, he jumped into his story.

"Well, once upon a time, there was-"

"No."

The interruption surprised him, and he turned to look at Toph, completely forgetting that she was blind, and wouldn't have cared for his frown even if she could see it.

"'No' what?" he sighed, already questioning what seemed to be one of his best plans yet. Toph gave an amused smirk.

"No 'once upon a time', or 'they lived happily ever after'. I don't want to hear about prince charming or evil relatives or anything like that, okay?"

Sokka raised an eyebrow at her sudden bad mood. "Uhh... okay then..." Toph nodded, happy with his answer, and turned her face out into the room again.

"So, uh, a while ago," he looked to Toph, who cocked her head. Sokka cleared his throat and continued. "A while ago, there was this spirit. She didn't have a name; she was only referred to as the Spirit of the Oakpine-"

"Isn't that a name?" Toph interrupted again. Sokka scowled at her, although with her inability to see it, she only shrugged. "If you're gonna tell a story, you should do it right," she shrugged, and Sokka poked her in the stomach.

"Do you want me to tell you or not?"

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to tell me in the first place," she retorted, although she left the issue at that, giving Sokka a chance to continue.

"Okay. So, she had a title, but no name. This spirit was a good spirit; she was tasked with looking after a tiny forest in the Earth Kingdom. While it was small, it was still a lot of work for the little spirit.. One year, there was a very harsh winter. The men of the local village saw that, along the edge of the forest, the trees were dying. Their families freezing, the men began chopping down the dead trees to burn, to keep them warm through the season. The spirit grew angry at the destruction of her forest, although she did have the power to stop them. Instead, she asked them to pay for what they take - that winter, and the years following, they would be allowed to cut down the dead trees. In exchange, they would help her cultivate the forest during the spring.

"The tree spirit watched as her forest flourished, and she became more powerful. The deal continued for generations, although working so closely with the spirit all year, the men never forgot the deal. The spirit, though, began to desire more than what she was receiving from the men. She realised, as time went by, how very vast her forest had become, and how very isolated she was. Hatching a plan, she waited until the following winter to put it into effect.

"The next seasonal change, she refused to let the men cut down the trees. They begged and pleaded with her - their families would freeze, starve without the life of the fire that her plants gave them. The spirit ignored them, turning a deaf ear to their cries. The men asked her what she wanted in exchange - her answer? Another spirit. A person she would kill in the forest, to bind their soul with hers and the environment. She didn't need to tell the men what other person she expected, and they refused on the spot. The spirit, angered by their own outrage and fury, summoned the power to strike them down.

"Just as she was about to destroy them, a small glowfly appeared. It flew straight into the tree spirit, becoming one with it. The men watched in awe as the spirit began to writhe around in pain, light shining from her every pore and orifice as she screamed. Suddenly, she stopped, the expression on her face one of pure terror as her essence dissipated, whatever bonds holding her atoms together dissolving into the trees. The glowfly told the men that, for abusing her power, the spirit's form was lost. She would live within every tree, every plant. She would feel the pain as they died, cry out as they were cut down, but also live new life for each sapling. She would be forced to watch as her forest was slowly consumed by time, and she was forced to be alone.

"The glowfly told the men not to abuse the knowledge they had, lest they be faced with the same fate. They agreed, but in their hearts, they were still angry. They didn't want to upset the other spirits though, and formed their own tradition. Once a year, during the winter, they would cut down the trees, as they always had. But, they would also place a small sprig above the doorway to their home, not quite in the warmth, but close enough to see - to feel - their own happiness. And, each time someone met another under that little sprig, they would have to kiss them..."

Sokka trailed off, lost in his own thoughts. He wondered how those men felt at being told to sacrifice their own children, and marvelled at the ingenuity of their revenge. Toph coughed once, and raised an eyebrow.

"So... people kiss other people under a twig to... spite a spirit?" she asked, and Sokka nodded.

"Yep."

Silence fell again for several more moments as Toph thought through the information. She cocked her head once more, signalling to Sokka that she was ready to speak.

"Oogies," she said simply, and Sokka laughed.

"Yeah. Oogies."

* * *

_A/N: don't ask me why I decided to do this. I was young and stupid -_-' so, this is a Christmas Tokka. Not really one-shotty; the prompts will follow some sort of timeline, and relate somehow. This was only introductory. There will be one for each day leading up to Christmas, although I've only got 1.5 already written. The rest are... not... Hope you enjoy, though! These prompts were taken... I dunno. From another xmas fic thing. _


	2. Hot Chocolate

The fire had burnt low, the gentle throb of the embers bright enough to illuminate the small room, but not so bright as to attract moths and other unpleasant bugs (unless it already did, of course, and they died a horrible death). Sokka was too drowsy to contemplate the death wishes of insects however, and was even less inclined as he saw frost forming on the floor. He shivered slightly, wishing words warmed him as much as the blankets did. Toph, unfortunately, had taken them all when she went to sleep (both the story ad the sheets). Sokka felt cold in more ways than one when she trudged over to her own sleeping spot after giving him a light punch. He had a feeling that she enjoyed his story, but really, he had no idea. Toph was virtually unreadable.

He sighed, annoyed. _Now_ his brain wanted to think? Couldn't it wait until the morning? Desperate to entertain himself long enough to drop off again, Sokka glanced around at his friends. He would have complained about Aang and Katara's sleeping arrangement, before realising that he too wanted the warmth of someone to snuggle up next to. His thoughts naturally turned to Suki, who had decided to spend the winter season at Kyoshi Island. A small breeze blew through the house, rousing him from his thoughts (which would end up spiralling out of control, he knew. Before he could even comprehend how it happened, he would be thinking of turtle-duck soup for absolutely no reason). His stomach growled a little at said thought, but before he could hiss at it to shut up and go to sleep, he heard an odd sound.

It sounded kind of like a woodpecker-finch. A baby one. Glancing around, he noted with confusion that the sound was actually coming from the mound of blankets that could only be one person. Now that he knew it was Toph making the noise, he deduced (using his fantastic skills of observation) that it wasn't actually a small bird, but rather her chattering teeth. Getting up - hissing slightly as the cool air snuck through his sleeping clothes - he approached his short friend. He could see straight away that she was awake, but she made no move to turn her blind gaze from the fire to address him. She just lay there, teeth chattering.

"Toph, are you okay?" he whispered, leaning down. Even with the exaggerated shadows, he could see her frown.

"O-obviously n-n-not," she chittered, and Sokka mentally facepalmed at the stupidity of his query. He briefly wondered how she could be so cold, before deciding that it didn't matter. Leaning down, he surprised Toph by putting a hand on her cheek. It was gone before she could complain - she had more on her mind to worry about anyway, like 'Oh my Koh, what the Spirit World happened to the ground'.

"Ahh!" she cried in her frozen state, mind (and body) reacting far slower than usual. Her frozen arms wrapped around Sokka, although when the blankets fell she almost lost her grip anyway.

"S-S-Sok-ka," she shivered, "p-put me d-d-down!"

"Toph, you're freezing," he reasoned, trying to keep the shiver from his own voice. He hadn't expected her skin to be so icy - it had, after all, been covered with the blanket. Realising that the warm pieces of cloth would probably be beneficial, he leant down and picked up one of the thicker ones. Toph was latched onto his side like a baby koala-bear, and he just threw the blanket over her like a poncho. "If we share body heat, you'll warm up." Toph exhaled sharply through her nose and turned her head, although she didn't argue. She would have, had she not found herself beginning to relax, the shivers not quite so violent as before. She felt Sokka moving, and as the heat of the fire lessened, she accurately guessed he was moving away from it.

"W-where're we g-going?" she asked. She shook violently, but she had a feeling it was the way Sokka's hands grabbed her waist to hold her steady and not, like previously, because of the cold.

"Getting something to warm you up. Spirits Toph, you're absolutely freezing."

She probably would have responded with a snarky remark, but the shivering had taken more out of her than she would have guessed. Toph offered no fight or protest as Sokka carried her away from the fire, although she made a mental reminder to punch him the next day.

The walk to the kitchen seemed longer than she remembered, but she couldn't deny that the warmth seeping into her from Sokka was pleasant. She had noticed how much her friend had grown since he would piggyback her around the Western Air Temple, and it would have made her wonder about her own self had he not chosen that moment to put her down on the bench of their home.

"Stay here," he said, and she could hear him clattering around quietly. Almost immediately, she began shaking again, but she was simply too tired to try and do something about it. While Toph was an extraordinarily strong person, she wasn't used to the unexpected weather turn (unexpected being that she had forgotten about winter being colder the further north or south she moved from her home). Sokka left her in the kitchen, only to return moments later.

"Hold on," he mumbled, his voice almost sing-songy.

"Wha-?" Toph didn't have time to complete her question as, without warning, Sokka plucked her up like a baby. _Screw waiting,_ she thought as he put her down on her sleeping mat again and, without warning, she punched him in the back of the knee. He stumbled, and she let a small grin cross her features at his subdued hiss of pain, before the cold wiped it off.

"What-t are y-you d-doing?" she asked, somehow even colder than before, despite the close proximity to the fire. Sokka seemed annoyingly unfazed by the chill.

"Making you something to warm you up," he said, and Toph found that she didn't have a retort. She was still shivering, but seemed unwilling to move closer to the fire (for the obvious reason that she couldn't see the flames). Sokka got up to collect his own blanket, using it to wrap the two together. Toph growled a little - she wasn't _weak_! She could handle a bit of cold - but it died in her throat when she realised exactly how warm Sokka was.

"Sok-"

"Here, try this." He interrupted her, although the half-mind that Toph had to punch him about it was quickly converted as the smell of whatever he was offering her reached her nose.

"What is it?" she asked. Despite the lovely aroma, she didn't completely trust it. It seemed weird.

"It's a drink. It'll warm you up."

Truth be told, she was too tired, cold, and sore to fight him anymore, so she grabbed the cup and took a gentle sip. It was slightly hotter than 'lukewarm', leaving her with a slightly fuzzy feeling in her mouth, and a warm sensation in her stomach. The taste meant nothing at that moment, only that it made what seemed to be moo-sow milk slightly palatable. She drank the rest greedily, the milk filling her stomach. She felt warm and full, which also led to her feeling ridiculously sleepy.

"Mmm, that was good," she yawned, feeling Sokka chuckle next to her.

"Feel better?"

Toph nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. "Yep. Now, you just stay there, coz I will freeze if you move." Well, that's what she tried to say, however with the sleepy mumbling and the fact her face was pressed into his tunic, Sokka really only heard a few key words. He got the gist of the conversation, at any rate. Sighing good-naturedly, he lay back. Toph burrowed in next to him, not really caring about anything but the warmth.

"'Night, Snoozles," she murmured quietly.

"Night, Toph," he breathed.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I hated this story more, but I like the writing better. Your thoughts would be appreciated :D Tomorrow (Snow) isn't written at all. Okay, I lie, I have a little bit done. So far, it's shaping up to be a good one, but only you guys can really tell me that._


	3. Snow

"Sokka?"

"Hmm?"

"What the hell is this stuff?"

Sokka opened one eye blearily, shutting it again almost straight away at the sight of Toph. Being woken up by the stout girl was scary under normal circumstances, but judging by the water in her hair and the snow in her hand, 'terrifying' would be a more adequate word for how she was making him feel.

"Uh... snow?"

Toph leaned in dangerously close, their noses almost touching. "Are you asking me, or telling me?"

"Um, telling?" Toph could only sigh.

"That was another question," she told him, and he slapped a hand over his eyes.

"What do you want?" he whined, upset at being woken up by stupid questions (although, he was probably biased as to he actual 'stupidity' of them, considering that he had grown up around the vile stuff. Excellent for making houses. Not so useful in a highly populous earthen city).

"Well, I'm going to dry off, and then you're going to take me to the town market place and we're going to buy some stuff for Katara for dinner."

Sokka couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her. Toph had never once shown any inclination to help someone when they asked, let alone take it upon herself to just do things. If she was planning a trick, it was almost guaranteed that Katara wouldn't fall for it with the change of attitude.

"Um, Toph?" She cocked her head in acknowledgment, and Sokka continued. "Why are we going to the markets to get Katara something?" She rolled her sightless eyes.

"Well, because I wanted to. It also means I can get away from them 'accidentally' meeting underneath the mistletoe every few minutes - still a stupid idea, by the way - and perhaps get something to drink."

It was Sokka's turn to roll his eyes. Despite Toph being under the legal age to drink, being a War Hero (with capitals) gave her some perks that other girls her age could only dream about. Like attention from boys, being able to drink, and a lot of other stuff not really worth mentioning, mostly because she didn't take advantage of it - like, she was allowed to have an animal on her at any time, no matter what, and the police weren't allowed to arrest her. After the first time (not with Long Feng. After the first time after the end of the war) it had simply cost too much to repair the police station and try and round up all those drunkards arrested for public nudity or inebriation who had escaped. She had howled with laughter when she finally sobered up enough to realise what she had done.

"Okay, fine. I'll be up in a minute."

Sokka rolled out of the massive pile of blankets he had wrapped himself in (well, knotted, really) and he stood up. He heard a giggle, and a flash of orange and blue told him that Katara and Aang were indeed meeting under the little twig. He would have to remember to move it - preferably get rid of it, actually, but Katara would definitely complain. Maybe put it in the middle of the room. Less likely to 'accidentally' meet there. He was shaken from his thoughts when a clump of snow landed several feet in front of him.

"Hah! Got you!" Toph crowed triumphantly. Sokka could only laugh.

"No, you didn't," he chuckled. "I'll have to show you how a _real_ snowball fight works. The aim is to hit the other person." Toph's grin fell, and Sokka gave a small laugh.

"Just, hurry up," she said, irritated. Sokka grinned at her, rolling to his feet. His head positioned the right way up, he could take in Toph and all her terrifying glory. She had a few water tracks rolling down her face, a testament to the snow in her hair, and her cheeks were a lovely pink colour. She was layered up, one of Katara's knitted scarves around her neck. As he watched her, she removed it and used it to dry her hair off a little. He didn't offer to help her, and she didn't ask, although she did look at him.

"Well? Aren't you going to get ready?" she asked. Sokka did a double-take, and she laughed. "Hurry up," she said before walking out. He could only shake his head.

* * *

It only took a few minutes for him to get ready and collect Toph. She had managed to rile Aang up again, and he was extremely close to throwing a snowball of his own at her. He got his revenge (Toph's humiliating defeat, rather) when he waved the duo goodbye. He and Katara managed to somehow find themselves underneath the mistletoe - again - and so he didn't see it happen. He did hear a rather wet _whump_ sound, and as soon as he looked towards the origin he began laughing. Toph was face-first in the snow, having tripped over something or other. He and Katara giggled a moment, and she scowled at them.

"Come on, Snoozles," she grunted, marched past him on unstable legs. 'Snoozles' waved goodbye at Katara and took off after Toph. It didn't take long to catch up, likely because she was walking at a snail-sloth speed and was still stumbling about quite a bit.

"You okay?" he asked, quailing somewhat at the ferocity of her glare.

"I'm _fine_," she grumbled, although in the next ten minutes of slow walking, Sokka realised she actually _wasn't_ fine. Probably to do with the fact that the small house wasn't even out of sight yet. He sighed and rolled his eyes. Trust Toph to be difficult. The only way he could help her would be to make her think that he wasn't helping her at all. But how to do that?

He was shaken from his thoughts when Toph tripped over again. She didn't bother wiping the snow from her hair as she remained sitting on the cold, the water seeping through her clothes.

"You know what? I'm tired. You go on ahead; I'll wait here."

"Ohh, no. You're the one who dragged me out of bed at this godforsaken hour of the morning-"

"-It's the afternoon...-"

"-And so we're gonna finish this." With that, Sokka quickly picked her up by the armpits (standing her on the ground as fast as he could) before swiftly looping his arm through hers.

"I don't need any help!" she cried, although her subtlety needed work when she gravitated towards him further.

"Yes, you do, Toph," Sokka said simply. She stopped in her tracks, face contorted with rage, but Sokka didn't give her a chance to talk. "Look. I'm not a bender. I can't do the amazing stuff you can do, or Katara, or Aang. I have to ask you guys to help me. It doesn't make me weak, Toph. It just... makes me human. We can't do everything, so we rely on other people..."

She looked towards his face for a moment before looking away, frowning. "I'm still fine," she said, although Sokka didn't comment on it. Not when she hadn't removed their hands or resumed walking.

"I know. You're the Blind Bandit!" Toph turned her head a little, just so he could she her face. A small grin was tugging at the corner of her mouth. "So, what time does Katara need this stuff?" he continued. Toph shrugged; it wasn't like she had asked for details.

"No idea. Why?"

"Because," Sokka began, a playful glint in his eye. Toph didn't have to see it to know it was there, though. She could hear it in his voice, feel it in the way be buzzed a little with excitement. "Because I think we should have some fun first, don't you?"

Hundreds of ideas ran through Toph's mind at the word 'fun', and the feral smile on her face convinced Sokka that perhaps he should come up with the entertainment of the day.

"Oh?" she asked, teeth gleaming. "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

A/N: Okay, and so ends the 'pre-prepared' chapters. From here on out, I have to do it day-by-day. Good luck, me. Also, if you notice anything wrong (esp. with the characterisation) let me know, because it's the only way I'll get better :3


	4. Candy Canes

"Okay. First things first - alcohol."

After convincing Toph to let him take her hand to lead her to the nearest market (one that had a tavern or bar in it), the duo had made rather quick progress. It was still slow, although after tried giving her a piggy back for the first time, he hadn't attempted it again. For a blind girl, she had rather good - and ridiculously painful - aim and reflexes. He did want to have children some day. Currently, they were standing in the middle of a square in the Middle Ring. There was a fountain in the middle, not quite frozen but it had stopped running. There was a thin layer of ice on the top that was easily broken by the children tapping it. Sokka glanced at Toph, who hadn't said a word since they arrived in the square. Looking around, it was more of a circle, anyway.

"Wanna go inside so you can see?" he asked, and it seemed to shake her out off... whatever she was thinking about.,

"What? Oh, yeah. Sure. Come on!" she grabbed his hand, although stayed rooted in the same spot. It took Sokka a few moments to remember that he was the one who had to lead her, not the other way around.

Shaking himself from his hazy thoughts, he tugged gently to let her know the direction he planned to walk in. There had to be a bar around somewhere...

After trudging through the snow for a while, he managed to stumble across just the place they were looking for. Brightly lit, he could hear the sound of muted laughter coming from within. Walking straight in, Sokka let out a light sigh at the warmth that suddenly enveloped him. It was not the only sudden thing, as when he turned to look at Toph, he also felt like laughing a little. As hard as she tried to be regarded as 'one of the boys', Sokka could safely say that, as she grew older, it was becoming next to impossible. Especially with the way little flakes of snow stuck to her (in Sokka's opinion) ridiculously long eyelashes and she turned her pink nose and cheeks towards him. She moved her mouth, saying something, but Sokka only caught it when she punched him.

"Did you hear me? I said I'm hungry," she frowned, although Sokka didn't miss the way her mouth twitched playfully.

"Well, we could have real food," he began, "or we could have candy. Take your pick."

Toph could only roll his eyes. Sokka clapped his hands gleefully at the non-verbal answer, taking her hand and leading her to the counter.

"Excellent. Candy it is." Toph smirked deviously, and Sokka made a mental note to watch exactly how much sugar she was eating. And then sic her on Katara and Aang. That would be a hoot. He returned her smile - _not_ forgetting she couldn't see it - and tapped on the bar. Ordering them both a light drink (root beer for her, and some eggnog for himself), Sokka propped his elbow up on the bar, head in his hands. He watched as Toph took a sip, and giggled to himself when the layer of froth stuck to her upper lip. She licked it off before poking her tongue at him.

"Lolly time?" she asked hopefully, and that time Sokka truly couldn't suppress his laugh.

"You know, there's more to the holidays than junk food and making out," he said pragmatically, and Toph stuck her tongue out again, a grimace on her face.

"Really?" she asked, sounding like she didn't believe a word of it; not that Sokka was especially surprised. The more he thought about it, the more he didn't believe it, either.

"No, not really," he admitted, and Toph bared her teeth in a cheeky smile.

"Well, what about us poor souls who don't have anyone to make out with," she asked. "Are we destined to get fat off sugary food?" He didn't have an answer to that; his usually hyperactive mind was suddenly drawing a blank on pretty much everything.

"I don't, uh, I don't know..." Toph shot him a curious look, and he shook his head. "Anyway. Time for sugar. I wonder whether we could get Katara all hyped up," he mused, picking up a piece of multi-coloured jennamite. Toph cocked her head, patting the bench. It took Sokka a few moments, but he quickly figured out what she was doing. Moving the bowl of candy over, he made it just tap her wandering fingers. Her eyes flickered in his direction, but he stayed silent.

"So, you think she'd go hyper on sugar?" she asked, before letting out a little chuckle. "I'd love to see her drunk! Hmm..." she trailed off, chewing on the rock as only an earthbender could, while Sokka licked his pitifully. She was silent just a little too long, even for her, and Sokka had ordered them both second drinks and a new bowl before asking her what she was thinking about.

"Oh, nothing, really," came the answer, although it was too quiet and distracted. "I'm just... planning."

Sokka grinned and nodded, not knowing what was going on in her head, only that he would probably like it. The barman put their drinks on the table, and before Sokka could grab his, it was accidentally picked up by Toph's long fingers.

"Uhh..." he made the dubious sound in the back of his throat, although by the time he finished the noise, Toph spat the vile liquid (in her opinion) back out, all but drenching the poor barman.

"God, how do you drink that?" she cried, thrusting it towards him.

"Hey!" he cried, taking the mug from her so he didn't lose any more. "Katara made that all the time for me when I was little. It's a traditional Christmas drink!"

"... Reall? So... Katara likes it too? Excellent..." she muttered, a dark smile that both thrilled and terrified Sokka forming on her face. "I have a plan. We have to do everything Katara says, help her out. That way, when we make the... whatever that is... and spike hers, she won't think it's weird!" Toph's smile took up half her face, and all Sokka wanted to do was smile with her; unfortunately for him, he saw one great big hole in her plan.

"But, won't she be able to taste the difference?" he asked. Toph's mouth curled into a subtle frown.

"Well, there's an alcohol that kind of tastes like that stuff - brandy or something. My father used to drink it all the time. And we can always say that I messed up a few ingredients," she shrugged, feeling not at all guilty about using her blindness. Sokka clapped her on the back.

"Does this mean you'll get into the holiday spirit?" he cried happily.

"No."

Sokka felt his heart fall a little, and from Toph's expression, she wasn't joking.

"Oh..." He looked at his blind friend, who had her arms crossed. She wasn't scowling or grimacing, but she still didn't seem happy. Well, she had made herself look weak (in her eyes) that morning. And Aang had laughed at her falling over. She probably wasn't feeling too charitable towards the season. Could she do it for another reason? "Please, Toph?" he asked quietly. "It used to be Dad and Katara and I, but he's at the South Pole, and she has Aang. I don't wanna celebrate it on my own... That's no fun..." he trailed off, looking away. He looked back just as quickly when he felt her small but powerful fist land on his upper arm.

"You big baby. But fine, I _guess_ I can... give this a go," she muttered, and instantly, his heart was lifted again. He raised an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a half-hug.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever!"

* * *

_A/N: My original notes for this chapter went a little like this:_

_"Toph + sugar don't mix. Toph + Sokka + sugar = a nightmare for Aang and Katara." _

_As you can see, they changed a little. I may still use hyped up Toph. Also, I had no idea how to end this, only that I'm already running behind, so I just wanted to get this up._


End file.
